


What Were You Thinking?

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: @Disney please make my boy Tycho canon again, Adrenaline, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Post-Mission, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Wedge has trouble with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I waved you off. You could have been killed.” Wedge tears at Tycho's flight suit, shoving aside the life support box, yanking the bright orange fabric apart, and pushing at the undershirt beneath until he feels flesh, warm and alive. Then his hands go lower.





	What Were You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day three prompt "public." I'm not sure where this came from, but I like it.

Wedge is up and out of his X-wing the moment it's powered down – no post-flight checks, no waiting for a tech to appear with a ladder, nothing. He knows he's setting a bad example for his squadron, but at the moment he can't bring himself to care. He pushes on the canopy when its automation doesn't pull it up fast enough for his liking, hops to the ground and all but tosses his helmet onto the nearest flat surface. He ignores the other X-wings still entering the hanger and stalks over to one in particular.

Tycho is rising from his cockpit, looking around for his ladder tech – and then he spots Wedge. He has the good grace to look sheepish, but that doesn't cool Wedge's blood. “Get down here,” he growls, and Tycho obeys, lowering himself to the hanger floor.

He's barely touched it before Wedge has a fist bunched in the front of his flight suit, dragging him around to the back of the ship and shoving him into an alcove where at least they'll have a modicum of privacy.

“Wedge, that's still hot,” Tycho protests, inching away from the ship, but Wedge barely gives him any ground.

“What were you thinking?” The words are a demand, far above his usual volume, but not quite a shout.

The sheepish look returns, but there's stubbornness there, too. “Exactly what we were supposed to do. I finished the mission.”

“I waved you off. You could have been killed.”

“And if that would have accomplished our goal and saved the rest of the squadron, so be it.”

Wedge glares at him, and Tycho stares right back, unblinking. Long tense moments pass before something snaps, and Wedge stalks forward, sending Tycho, wide-eyed, back against the fast-cooling ship. Wedge tears at his flight suit, shoving aside the life support box, yanking the bright orange fabric apart, and pushing at the undershirt beneath until he feels flesh, warm and alive. Then his hands go lower.

“Wedge!” Tycho grabs his arm, but he's silenced by a sharp look.

His body has already betrayed him, though, adrenaline and emotion having him well on the way to hard even before Wedge takes him in hand. His strokes are rough, chafing, but Tycho groans into them anyway, hips swaying toward his commander and lover.

“You can't do this to me,” Wedge bites out, intense brown eyes still locked with his blue. “I need you.”

Far too quickly, Tycho spills over his hand. Wedge wipes it off on his already-soiled flight suit before quickly, handily putting him back together.

“Someone could have seen that,” Tycho says as he starts to regain his breath. “If the brass knew-”

“You could have died,” Wedge says again, and it's everything and nothing. “Go clean yourself up. Debriefing in ten.”

Tycho watches him go, everything about him as he clears the back of the X-wing going back to the very picture of command: rigid, confident. Only Tycho sees the way he clasps his hands behind his back to hide their tremor.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sexier, angstier follow-up! - [Bigger Than Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12557856)


End file.
